


Sudden and Sweet

by displayheartcode



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From one moment to the next, everything is changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after finals and not having a lot of sleep. Forgive me. 
> 
> Title inspired from a John Clare poem.

Everything about the kiss was golden.

They were bathed in the Spirit Light, the entire material world falling away but leaving them to have their moment. Korra could only feel the softness of Asami’s lips and the strength of her hands knotted in hers. Through stilted eyes, Korra could see the golden light eclipsing around them and fading as they fully entered the Spirit World.

But Asami somehow felt more real. 

“Sweet,” Korra muttered as they broke apart, her mind ensnared with the thoughts of those lips and the blissful obliviousness that were now associated with them. Kissing her felt like being in sunlight; it was warm and comforting. 

Asami’s red lips curled in a smile, her green eyes appeared a darker shade in the Spirit World. “You don’t say?” 

Korra blushed and covered her mouth. “I-I mean that was—it was—“ 

“Good?” Asami tucked some of her wavy hair behind her ear. 

The Avatar removed her hand and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “Very good.” She shyly looked back at Asami, her eyes straying at her mouth. Their kiss had been an ongoing fantasy up until now. For the past few years Korra had been wondering what it was like to move beyond a friendship with the entrepreneur. There was something very stable about Asami, her ability to stay calm and true were admiring qualities. She was sharp and engaging and her letters had brought a sense of peace during Korra’s dark time at the Northern Water Pole. 

And maybe Korra was a smidge in love with her already. 

“I’ve been out of practice,” Asami admitted. She let out a small laugh.

Korra blinked once. Twice. Here she was in the Spirit World with an incredible woman that she was planning on spending a lot of time with. She was sure they could add kissing along with sightseeing (hopefully a lot of kissing). “I think I can help with that.” 

“Perfect.” Asami bent her head and they kissed again.


End file.
